Jane & Maura's Game's
by HellowYell
Summary: Jane & Maura play games RIZZISLES


Title: Jane & Maura's Game's  
Chapter Title: Undercover Punishment  
Author's: HellowYell as Jane, DaUgHtEr Of AtHeNa PoSeIdOn as Maura  
Chapter Rating: M  
Disclaimer: We do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor is respective characters. Also, We do not make a profit from writing this. However, We do own the plot.  
Summary: Jane doesn't like Maura's uniform, so she punishes her

* * *

"Was that the last date?" Frost asked comming out of the back room. No one else was left, except one, loney, drunk girl at the bar.

"Looks like." Jane said as she stood up and stretched. "Maura, you need a ride home?"

"Yes, Jane I do. But, ... you look tired. ... " Maura said trailing off.

Jane made a slight gruffing noise. "I am a bit." She answered. "Besides, we need to talk." She said in a certain tone of voice.

"Okay." Maura shrugs her shoulders and follows Jane, shivering. She's pretty sure she know's what that tone in her voice meant, but she follow's anyway.

Having said good night to Korsac and Frost, the two exit the building, into the night.

"Here." Jane said and took her jacket off, placing it on Maura's shoulders as they walked to the car.

They walk in silence to Jane's car, Maura shivering slightly at being exposed to the cool Boston air. "Thanks." Maura says folding herself into the too long jacket. Before long the two have reached the car.

Climbing in, Jane started the car and turned on the heat. Sitting there a few moments as she waited for Maura to start to warm up, before speaking. "I think I sated that I didn't like you in this outfit in the beginning of the night."

"You did." Maura says cuddling into the jacket even more.

"And you know what happens when you disobey me. Right?" The detective cocked an eyebrow in question.

"B-but ... You MADE me come with you undercover! I had to dress like a waitress!"Maura explains defensively.

"Could have taken my jacket." Jane said lamely as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Could have warn one of your fashinable sweaters." Jane suppiles. "Either way, I didn't like all those woman ogling your breasts. ... MY breasts."

"If I had worn a sweater or your jacket I would have looked stupid Jane. And I didn't mean for THEM to look at them." Maura replies.

"Either way." Jane shrugs. "You're getting punished." She smirked over at the doctor.

"Oh really, for what exactly detective? I honestly don't think that's legal ... " Maura says with a smirk.

"ALLOWING other people to ogle what's mine." Jane answered in a playful tone as she parked in front of her building and climbed out.

"Well you know that was PURE accident, and I have rights." Maura said following Jane inside.

"You gave up those rights." Jane said locking the door behind them, once they were in the apartment. "Bedroom. Now."

"I don't see how this is legal ... " Maura sighs as she walks to the bedroom.

"There ain't nothing in the Constitution that says a lover can't not punish their lover for misbehaving." She said cuffing one of Maura's hands as she walked up behind her. "I'm a cop, I should know."

"I think you are taking quite a liberty." Maura says growling slightly.

"Shush now." Jane said as they walked to her bed, making Maura kneel, she lopped it though the bed post and cuffed Maura's other hand.

"So ... unfair." Maura groaned.

Jane softly caressed her back. "It'll be over soon baby." She said lifting was was little of her skirt and removed her pants before starting to spank her.

"Oh God ... " Maura moaned loudly.

Jane's hands landed squarely on those wonderful globes, watching them pinken with every smack.

"Jesus ... Jane." Maura moans at the sensation. "Not legal ... " She pants.

"Quiet." Jane said firmly as she smacked her even harder with that word. "Or your punishment will last longer."

"Mmmmph" Maura moans biting her lip to keep quiet.

After a few minutes Jane's hand stills on her cheeks. "Did you learn your lesson?" She asked, ready to continue her punishment if need be.

"God yes ... " Maura moans in frustration.

"Good girl." Jane said uncuffing her. "Lay on your stomach, I'll be right back." Jane said leaving the room.

Maura obeyed, laying down on her stomach as she waited for Jane.

Jane came back a few moments later with a bottle of lotion in her hand. Climbing back on the bed, she slowly began to rub some one Maura's ass. "How does that feel?"

"G-god s-so good." Maura says as her eyes close slowly.

"You looked so hot baby." Jane cooed before tossing the lotion bottle away and began to remove her 'uniform'.

"Apparently, too hot. Apparently this outfit causes me trouble." Maura said moaning as Jane slowly pulled the 'uniform' off her.

Tossing it to the floor, Jane starts to softly lick her back. "Well, it's a good thing you're never wearing it again ... outside of the bedroom." She grins, leaving kisses along her spine.

"Jane." Maura playfully admonishes as her back lifts into Jane's mouth.

Jane just grins as her hand moved to between Maura's leg, running a finger along her lips.

"Mmmmm... Please Jane." Maura begs moving her hips slowly.

Continuing to move her finger along her lips, Jane reaches over and kisses Maura's neck affectionately.

"P-please ... " Maura begs her body arching against Jane's ministrations.

Giving into her lover, Jane pushed two fingers inside her and began to thrust them in and out of her.

Maura groans, as she starts thrusting her hips onto Jane's hand, panting.

Softly using her thumb to press on her clit, she adds another finger into the doctor. "Come for me baby." She purred into her ear.

With that Maura clenched the sheets, and shudders as she comes around Jane's fingers; hard.

Jane smiled as she pulled her fingers and began to lick them clean. Reaching up, she uncuffed Maura.

Maura immediately grabbed Jane and pulled Jane's mouth to her own.

Moaning against her, Jane kissed her back softly, and wrapped her arms around her.

Maura snuggled into Jane's chest. "I love you..." Maura said yawning before slowly falling asleep.

"Love you too." Jane smiled as she kept her arms wrapped possessively and protectively around her.


End file.
